1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to ink containers for print engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink containers or tanks are used in print engines such as, for example ink jet printers. Typically, ink tanks for ink jet printers or plotters have specific shapes. These ink tanks or cartridges are typically designed to fit only in specific printers or plotters. Usually, different brand ink tanks are designed to fit only in one brand of printer or plotter, and will not fit in other brand printers or plotters. Even within a given brand of print engines, such as, for example, printers and plotters, not all ink tanks or cartridges will fit into all of the printers or plotters of that brand. Many printers and plotters use ink tanks or cartridges which are replaceable by a user.
Some of these printers and plotters have mechanisms to sense whether or not a correct ink tank or cartridge is being inserted into the printer or plotter. If a user attempts to insert an incorrect ink tank or cartridge into a printer or plotter, the printer or plotter will reject it, at least in the sense that, even if the ink tank or cartridge fits into the printer or plotter, the printer or plotter may not operate unless and until it senses that a correct cartridge which it is designed to use has been inserted. Additionally, some ink tanks or cartridges will not fit properly into a particular printer or plotter, and the printer or plotter will not work unless the proper ink tank or cartridge fits properly into the printer or plotter.